Stay here in this Moment
by Lina-Potterhead
Summary: Escabullirse a su cama a mitad de la noche. Sólo quería sentir así, cerca, suyo. Porque sabía que nunca lo tendría, y le dolía. Porque hay pequeños momentos, efímeros y sin importancia, que es lo único que ella puede tener de él, y no quiere perderlos, ni uno.


**Disclaimer:** no saben cuánto me gustaría decir que soy, aunque sea, remotamente conocida de la autora de estos libros. Pero no, no lo soy, y por tanto me debo conformar con disfrutar de este maravilloso mundo que ella creó y dejar fluir mi imaginación. Esto es un fic, sólo digo.

Este fic participa del Reto especial "_Una canción, una historia_" del foro "_Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers_".

* * *

I don't want to miss a **smile, **I don't want to miss one **kiss**

I just want to be with you, right here with you, _just like this._

I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

**For all the rest of time**

* * *

-¡Helena! -llamó desde su cama- Por favor, para ya.

-Ni hablar, quiero mantenerlo vigilado -le dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros, agachada junto a la ventana de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

Quizá, admitir en voz alta frente a su mejor amiga que estaba enamorada, no fue la mejor idea de todas las que hubiera tenido Lily. Helena la miró de reojo.

-Lo siento Lily, ya sabes que a veces no pienso. Tú no quieres pensar en él y lo único que yo hago es recordarte que Rose también-

-Está bien, Campbell, no necesito un discurso -rió- Estoy bien, en serio.

Helena le sonrió, pero sabía que no era verdad.

-¡Lily! Por favor, ¡Ayúdame con esto!

Media hora después la voz de su madre las distrajo, desviando su atención del micropuff con el que jugaban.

-¿Mamá? -preguntó al bajar.

-Aquí, cariño -dijo Ginevra Potter apareciendo tras la puerta del refrigerador-¡Helena, no sabía que habías llegado! -la chica la saludó- Me alegra que pases la noche aquí. ¿Quieren ayudarme con la cena? Hoy me he retrasado mucho y ya es algo tarde.

-¿Y Kreacher? -preguntó Lily mientras tomaba las verduras que su madre había sacado- ¿Sigue enfermo?

-Sí, pero ya sabes cómo es -bufó Ginny- No paraba de decir que su deber era hacer las labores de la casa, que no podía permitir que nosotros lo hiciéramos todo, así que le he distraído ordenándole que envuelva los regalos de navidad.

-Perfecto, pero no olvides que debemos revisarlos de todas formas -rió Lily- aún recuerdo aquel horrible envoltorio del regalo del tío Ron. ¿Recuerdas que en cuanto lo abrió la cinta de regalo le mordió el meñique?

-¿Qué? -preguntó extrañada Helena.

-Sí, fue antes de que entráramos a Hogwarts -le explicó Lily con una sonrisa.

Ginny frunció el ceño con el recuerdo, pero luego sonrió- Eso le pasa por abrir los regalos antes de tiempo. Ya ves, Kreacher adora las reglas. Las tres rieron hablando sobre aquella particular navidad y las trampas de Kreacher para evitar que nadie abriera sus regalos antes de lo acordado. Lily y Helena picaban y preparaban las ensaladas mientras Ginny rápidamente se encargaba de la carne, con un hechizo que aceleraba la preparación.

El sonido de la puerta trasera las alertó y pronto el trío de amigos apareció por la cocina. Albus, Rose y Scorpius entraron sacudiéndose los gruesos abrigos que traían. Lily sintió el corazón dar un agradable salto en su pecho al ver a Malfoy entrar con su platinado pelo desordenado y las mejillas sonrojadas. Era consciente de cada latido que daba su corazón sólo con saber que se encontraba ahí. Helena la observaba con una sonrisa, alternando sus ojos entre ella y el rubio.

-¡Albus! ¿No me digas que estaban afuera? ¡Y con este frío!

-Lo siento, mamá. Pero estábamos jugando y no nos dimos cuenta que ya era tan tarde y frío -se disculpó el moreno con su mejor sonrisa Potter.

-Realmente, mamá -dijo Lily levantando la mirada de los tomates que picaba- es que han sentido el olor de la comida y han entrado como perros hambrientos.

-¡Eso no es cierto, Lily! -reclamó Rose divertida, pero en ese mismo instante el estómago de Albus gruñó por la falta de alimento.

-Habla por ti, Rose. El pequeño Weasley dentro de Al ha gruñido -acotó Scorpius, sentándose en la mesa. Todos rieron, y siguieron conversando. Lily lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, sin perderse un detalle. Albus y Scorpius ponían la mesa, y ellas se encargaron de la comida.

Quince minutos después todo estaba listo, y Harry y James llegaron sacudiéndose la nieve. Se sentaron y la cena se llevó a cabo con normalidad. Harry, James y Lily, después de cenar, iniciaron un juego de "Atrapa la Snitch" en la _Magic Wii_. El juego era bastante reñido, tomando en cuenta que los tres Potter jugaban en el puesto de buscador, aunque Lily había tomado el puesto en Hogwarts sólo luego de que James se fuera, y que Harry no era muy hábil para los juegos electrónicos.

Helena y Ginny se sentaron en el sofá, con Ginny bastante animada haciendo porras para Harry, a lo que James reclamó -¡Mujer, que soy tu hijo! No puedes desear que pierda.

-Pero él es mi esposo, y es él quien dormirá junto a mi esta noche.

-No, tú lo que quieres es que papá esté contento así tú y él esta noche se vuelven locos haciendo-

-¡JAMES! -gritó Albus desde la chimenea, sonrojado- No digas esas cosas, ¡Qué asco!

-¿Tú crees que naciste del espíritu Santo? -sonrió Harry, besando la cabeza de Ginny al sentarse junto a ella, dispuesto a molestar a su hijo. Todos volvieron la atención a un sonrojado Albus.

-¡Tú no también, papá! -exclamó girando los ojos.

Estaban sentados sobre la alfombra, disfrutando el calor de la chimenea. Albus tenía sus piernas estiradas, y Scorpius estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá, con Rose en el suelo apoyando su espalda en las piernas del rubio.

Lily desvió su vista de ellos, parando de reír. No podía soportar ver aquella imagen. A Rose y Scorpius. A Scorpius y Rose. No desde que sabía que a Rose también le gustaba Malfoy.

Lo había descubierto a inicios de este año, luego de que escuchara a Rose comentándoselo a su prima Victoire en una de sus visitas. Y Albus incluso se lo había confirmado -_ya lo veía yo, es que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. ¿Sabías que a Scorpius le gustó Rose en segundo año? No sé si aún le gusta, pero es el único imbécil que no nota que Rose le tiene algo._

Y ahí ella había muerto.

-Lily, si no prestas atención, incluso Malfoy atrapará la snitch antes que tú -le recordó James molestándola. Ella le sacó la lengua y siguió jugando.

La imagen de sus amigos en el sillón le recordó la escena de unos cuantos días atrás, cuando Rose, Albus y ella habían ido de paseo al callejón Diagon. La chica de ojos azules había escogido un bonito collar para el rubio como regalo de navidad, elegante y de plata, con una pequeña figura de un escorpión.

-Pero me da vergüenza dárselo -había dicho Rose nerviosa, y lo guardó haciendo una mueca.

-¿Bromeas? Rose, debes entregarlo, no me interrumpas -le dijo cuando su prima hizo ademán de decir algo- El fin de semana lo llevarás envuelto, y se lo darás en las manos, ¿Me oíste? Nada de lechuzas ni encargos, en persona.

Rose sonrió agradecida, y la abrazó.

Aquella noche, cuando Rose se fue, Lily no estuvo presente. Helena y ella habían subido hacía largo rato. Honestamente no estaba lista para verlos despedirse.

Despertó de madrugada, por el fuerte ruido de la nieve contra su ventana. Una fuerte tormenta de frío caía sobre Londres aquella noche, y Lily se fijó que estaba muriendo de frío. Intentó acurrucarse, como una bolita, pero aquello no resultó mucho.

-Vete a molestar a otra parte, Jack Frost -susurró sonriendo. El bulto en la cama provisional junto a la suya se quejó en sueños. Helena tenía el ceño fruncido, y susurró el nombre de su hermano. Lily sonrió, siempre que Helena soñaba con James se ponía así.

Así, de _esa_ forma. Como se sentía ella a veces. Por Malfoy.

¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, había tenido que ser su prima Rose? ¡Era Rose, por las barbas de Merlín! Quizá de otra persona podría decir que se tratara de una cruel y difícil rival, una egoísta o tal vez una lanzada. Pero no, era Rose la que quería a Malfoy tal como ella.

¿Por qué ella se había tenido que enamorar de él? ¿Por qué, si siempre estaría ese muro entre ellos? Lily quería odiarlo a él, pero tampoco podía. Y alejarse no funcionaba, no cuando venía hasta su casa sin darle respiro.

Y había decidido resignarse. No más Scorpius Malfoy en sus pensamientos. Porque lo quería, lo apreciaba, a él y a su prima, y ella no quería ser el mal tercio. No quería ser motivo de sufrimiento para Rose. O tal vez sólo no quería abrirse a su propio y voluntario sufrimiento, porque aunque estaba en Gryffindor, ella no era tan valiente.

Al cabo de un rato se levantó y salió descalza de su habitación, intentando no meter mucho ruido, aunque la tormenta ocultaba cualquier otro sonido. El armario donde su madre guardaba las sábanas y frazadas estaba frente a la habitación de Albus. Pensó en asustarlo con algún pequeño hechizo, pero su puerta no abrió. Albus estaba demasiado acostumbrado a convivir con James.

La puerta junto a la de su hermano llamó su atención. Era el cuarto de invitados, o más bien, la habitación de Malfoy durante las vacaciones. Se acercó a ella, pero no escuchó ningún sonido proveniente de allí. Se mordió el labio, dudando, pero suavemente giró la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, procurando no hacer ruido.

Ningún sonido la alertó así que cuidadosamente terminó de abrir la puerta. Scorpius estaba ahí, cubierto completamente por varias frazadas y durmiendo de lado. Lily sonrió al verlo. Porque verlo no hacía mal, ¿No es así? Cerró la puerta suavemente tras ella, y se acercó en silencio a la cama. Se agachó junto a él.

Su rostro, pálido y aristocrático, la distrajo un buen momento. Desde donde estaba, escuchaba la calmada respiración del rubio, y el sube y baja de su pecho bajo las sábanas. Sólo eso, sólo escucharlo respirar tan pacíficamente, la hizo sonreír. Scorpius tenía el ceño fruncido, como siempre lo hacía al dormir, la señora Malfoy lo había dicho una vez.

-Como si no le gustara lo que sueña -le había comentado.

Lily se acercó más, observando sus labios levemente entreabiertos. Un mechón platinado de pelo caía sobre sus ojos, y Lily tuvo el impulso de apartarlo. Se detuvo, con la mano en el aire y a centímetros de tocarlo.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Lily? -se regañó a sí misma, volviéndose a la realidad.

No podía ni debía estar ahí, para empezar. Tal vez parecía una loca maniática y acosadora, o simplemente una terrible masoquista. Porque verle así, tan calmado, le dolía mucho. Era un momento, un sólo momento, que se quedaba guardado en su memoria. Porque recuerdos así era lo único que podía tener de él. Algo suyo y de él, solamente, y si ella pudiera se quedaría observándolo para siempre.

_Pero duele._

Se puso de pie, sin volver a mirarlo. Si no salía de ahí en ese instante era capaz de meterse a aquella cama. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero algo en el velador junto a la cama llamó su atención. Un suspiro le hizo saber que Scorpius seguía dormido, así que sin quitarle la vista de encima al bulto que le daba la espalda, se acercó a la mesa de noche. Junto al guante de buscador de Scorpius había una cadena de color de oro con una pequeña medalla roja en ella. Lily se sobresaltó al reconocerla.

_-Ni hablar, Malfoy._

_-Vamos, Potter, te he ganado. Hicimos una apuesta, y quiero esa cadena._

_-¡Hiciste trampa! Tú sabías que esa chica planeaba pedirle a Albus ser su pareja -le había reclamado._

_-No es mi culpa que tu hermano sea un imbécil y baboso, además de arrastrado. De todas formas, si Albus la invitó, es cosa suya. Yo te dije que él piensa con otra cosa que no es su cerebro._

_-¡Qué asco, no digas eso! -dijo ella haciendo una mueca._

_-Ahora, hicimos una apuesta: y Albus fue lo suficientemente estúpido para invitar a Millicent Laughalot. Ya elegí lo que quiero -dijo mirando la cadena que traía puesta._

_-No -le respondió intentando sonar firme. Scorpius se acercó a ella para hablarle al oído. Lily ahogó un gemido al sentir su aliento en su piel, cerrando sus ojos. No vio cuando, sonriendo, Scorpius Malfoy desató la cadena de su cuello con un leve movimiento de varita y se alejó. _

¿Es que aún la tenía? Malfoy se la había quitado en segundo año, y desde entonces no la había vuelto a ver. Era su collar favorito en ese entonces, y no se lo quitaba nunca. Lo tomó e inconscientemente se sentó en la cama, sosteniendo el collar entre sus manos sin dejar de mirarlo. Miró la medalla color fuego, y el desgastado brillo de la cadena. ¿Por qué aún lo guardaba? ¿Por qué lo tenía allí?

Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas al imaginar que aquella cadena significaba _algo _para él, un recuerdo, algo suyo. Tal vez por eso lo conservaba. Pero pronto desechó el pensamiento, recordándose que era inútil mantener esperanzas. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, y se volvió hacia él. El frío de la noche la envolvió. ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse de Scorpius Malfoy? De alguien que nunca pasaría de ser la hermana de su amigo, prima de la chica que quería, un personaje secundario en su historia. Quizá un extra nada más. Ella no tendría nunca nada **nada** de él, sólo momentos en su memoria que solamente tendrían algún significado para ella. Era injusto. Ella lo quería todo de él, ver cada sonrisa que pudiera y escuchar cada una de sus carcajadas. Sólo podría tener pequeños momentos, que se le iban de las manos.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando detener las lágrimas, y cerró también sus dedos sobre la cadena que sostenía. Se levantó de la cama y silenciosamente tomó la punta de la frazada. Las sostuvo hasta que se metió en la pequeña cama de invitados, junto a él. Sólo por unos minutos, quería abrazarlo y sentir el calor de su piel.

Scorpius le daba la espalda, y se acurrucó contra él. La mano que sostenía la cadena pasó sobre él, abrazándole. Se acercó más, de manera que su pecho rozaba la ancha espalda del rubio. Escondió su cara contra él y retuvo el impulso de sollozar. Un sonido le hizo saber que estaba despertando. Scorpius se movió, y sintió un cuerpo junto a él, que lo abrazaba.

-¿Qué... -observó aquél delgado y blanco brazo, y se sorprendió- ¿Lily?

Escuchó un sollozo, y la chica se volvió a acercar a él, abrazándolo con fuerza, sin permitirle voltearse ni verle la cara.

-Lily -la chica no respondió- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces acá?

Tomó su brazo, con la intención de voltearse y verla.

-¡No! -reclamó cuando él la tocó, y se detuvo sorprendido. Ella susurró- por favor, Scorpius. Déjame estar así.

De verdad estaba llorando. Scorpius sintió las lágrimas en su espalda, y el sube y baja un poco agitado de su pecho. Le dolió sentirla así, quería darse la vuelta y verla. Pedirle que no llorara. No podía dejar que llorara así.

-Por favor -volvió a susurrar la pelirroja, aferrando su camisa de dormir.

_ Porque él se sentía de la misma forma._

-Sólo un momento -dijo la chica.

Y la dejó, porque él también necesitaba ese abrazo y sentir el calor de ese pequeño cuerpo. Lily Potter era la hermana de su mejor amigo, y sí sentía algo por ella. No se dio cuenta en qué momento aquella sonrisa lo empezó a matar poco a poco. Pero no podía, porque también era consciente de los sentimientos de Rose. Y él no podía hacerle eso. Ni a Rose, ni a Lily, ni a Albus, que lo mataría si se enterara de sus pensamientos.

No sabía que estaba hiriendo a Lily. Y por un momento, se sintió la peor basura del mundo.

Sintió la respiración de la chica en su espalda y miró hacia su mano. Sostenía entre sus dedos el collar que le había robado en su cuarto año, aquel que ataba siempre a su escoba cuando iba a jugar. Acercó su mano a la de la chica, y sin pedirle permiso, entrelazó sus dedos.

Se acercó más a ella, y entrelazó sus piernas.

No quería hacerle eso, jugar con ella, con ambas. Pero él tenía que aclarar su mente, lo que sentía. Sólo quería ese momento para tenerla cerca, tan cerca, y sentir que por primera vez quererla estaba malditamente bien.

Porque mañana, y al día siguiente a ese, no volvería a ser igual.

**Nunca.**

**_Y nunca lo fué._  
**

* * *

Lo he terminado ! jajaja al fin! Me ha costado bastante subirlo, lamento mucho la demora! Pero, en mi defensa, tenía el boceto escrito tres días después de que me dieran la canción, sólo que no la había terminado bien. Y bueno, ENTRÉ A LA UNIVERSIDAD adsjasd asi que he tenido varias actividades y he estado mas corta de tiempo!

Hablando del fic, me tocó la canción "I don't want to miss a thing" de Aerosmith, que no es de mis preferidas pero que no sabía muy bien que hacer, para mi la letra era demasiado rosa y dictaba mucho sobre lo que debía escribir, pero bueno, escribí lo que pude jajaj

He estado pensando en empezar un fic, mi versión de la Tercera Generación, no sé que piensan. Me guío mucho por lo que ha dicho JK, es decir, intentaré hacerlo lo mas parecido posible a la realidad, metiendo todo lo que he imaginado sobre ellos y más! Si hasta tengo una libretita con mis OC's, los cuales tampoco nacen de la nada, sino de antiguas y famosas (algunas) familias de magos que aparecen en la saga, y que generalmente no se conocen. Créanme que un par de horas en internet y mucho aburrimiento me han dado tanta información inútilmente precisa sobre Harry Potte que hasta yo me rio.

En fin! Espero que les haya gustado, y les envío a todos un abrazo! Ya saben que un comentario pequeñín me hace muy muy feliz :D

Hasta prontooo!


End file.
